Can He Change?
by PPGs3Styles
Summary: Buttercup is sick and the Professor has to go somewhere for a while. Buttercup is almost 17 and she gets a babysitter while he is gone! To make it worse, the babysitter is Butch and everyone is ok with that except Buttercup. (I suck at writing summaries so it is better than explained)


**OK. A new story! A recent idea and I hope you guys like it! **

**On with the story!**

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

Man, I am so sick. The baddest sickness I ever had. I don't even know how I got sick. It's not like I was fighting giant, super slimy and snotty monsters ever minute. It was everyday but still, my sisters did the same thing and they didn't get sick.

_Beep Beep Beep _The hotline! Yeah we are older. I am almost 17 but we still like fighting crime. When Blossom was dine talking to the mayor, she said, "Another monster. Let's go girls." But before I could fly off, the professor came in.

"Buttercup , you need to stay here." He said.

"What?"

"Yes Buttercup. You are too sick to be fighting crime today. Don't worry, once you feel better, you can go back."

_Ding Dong _"Oh that must be the babysitter." Professor said going downstairs. "A babysitter Professor? I don't need a baby sitter, I'm 17!"

The Professor got to the door, "Buttercup, you are not 17 yet and I know you think you can take care of yourself but I just hired a babysitter to take care you because you are sick. And I need to go somewhere for a week or more."

"So what? I-" He opened the door and a boy about the same height as me was standing there. "Hello ." "Why hello. You came just in time, I was just about to leave. There is not much you need to know so I will see you next time." "Ok. Good luck." Then Professor left and the babysitter came in.

"You know I don't need you right?" I glared at him. "Yes, me and the Professor talked so I know your a tough fighter. Also in experience but let's not go into that."

"Wait, what do you mean experience?" "It's nothing. I didn't-" "_Gasp!_ Wait a minute. Black spikey hair. Dark green eyes. It's Butch! _Ugh _Out of all the babysitters..." I stomped to my room and sat on my bed like an angry little child.

"Now Buttercup, I know that we didn't have a perfect past together but I've changed." "Yeah. That's easy to believe" I said without looking at him. "Buttercup, you have to get used to me anyways, the Professor is going to be gone for a while."

"I bet the Professor is going to be mad once he hears that you are babysitting me."

"Actually, he already knows."

"WHAT?! HE KNOWS THAT YOU ARE BABYSITTING ME!?"

"Buttercup calm down.."

"I CAN'T CALM DOWN! HE KNEW MY ENEMY IS BABYSITTING ME AND HE DIDN'T DO A THING! WHAT IF YOU TRIED TO KILL ME AGAIN?!" He covered my mouth. "Buttercup please. The Professor would know better than to leave the wrong person with you. Now please calm down or this is going to be a very long week."

I calmed down and he uncovered my mouth. "Ok, I know the Professor is smart but why would he leave me with you?" "He knows I've changed. I want you to know that too."

"I...I just can't. I'm sorry. You can't change." He stood up. "It's ok. I understand, but you know that I will be with you for a while." "Yeah." Then he left the room.

He changed. No villain ever changes. It's not possible for a villain, any villain to change. Even the least evil. No villain can change and it's final. I guess I'm stuck with my enemy. I wonder what my sisters will say. _Ding Dong _I bet that's them.

I walked out of my room and I saw Butch opening the door. "Wait! Maybe I should do it."I said as he stopped and mover out of the way.

I walked over and opened the door. "Oh hey Buttercup. Didn't the Professor say he was going to hire a babysitter for you?" Bubbles asked. "He did but that was only because I'm sick." "Well where is the babysitter?" Then Butch came.

"Oh hi. What's your name?" Bubbles asked. How much stupider can she get? It's obviously Butch. He hasn't changed much.

"Butch." He said. "Well nice to meet you Butch." "Are you guys blind?! It's Butch! From the Rowdyruff boys!" I yelled.

"Oh really? I hadn't recognized him." Bubbles said. "Yeah me neither." Bossom said as they walked inside. I can't beleive their not blowing a fuse right now.

"Did you brainwash my family or something?" I asked Butch. "No. I had a talk with them and they understand that I have changed." What did he say that convinced him that he has changed?

* * *

**I hope you guys like this story so far!** **:)**

**I know that it's short, sorry **

**Please review! :) :) :) :) :) :)**


End file.
